Forest of Mystery
by changingfavorite
Summary: What seems like just an ordinary day turns into another adventure when Bomberman and Pommy discover a forest called the Forest of Mystery, which turns out to be more than just a forest.
1. Chapter 1: The Day Seems Normal

**Forest of Mystery**

Chapter 1: The Day Seems Normal

_I'm finally writing another story! I'm going to do a few things differently in this story. First, I'm trying to improve my writing, so it might seem different from before. Second, I didn't already write this story. I'm just thinking up what happens as I type, and trying not to make the entire story at once. Third, I'm actually attempting to make a story with no OCs as major characters.  
_

_Bomberman and Pommy do not belong to me!  
_

* * *

The sun was shining brightly as white clouds drifted slowly through the sky. Today seemed like the perfect day, like the day where nothing wrong could happen. Bomberman soon came outside. His Charabom friend, Pommy, should have been with him right now, but he was not. Bomberman looked around when he noticed that Pommy wasn't there. "Pommy?" he said, looking into the house, "Aren't you coming outside? The weather is nice today and-" "Yay!" Pommy cheered, nearly flying out of the house at the words "the weather is nice today". Pommy liked to spend some time outside, but he didn't like bad weather. He didn't get excited over anything more than seeing the outdoors in nice weather.

Pommy ran around a tree and leapt up in the air, landing in a bush. Bomberman went up to the bush and peeked into it. "You're excited, aren't you?" he laughed. "Yeah!" Pommy jumped out of the bush. "I noticed," Bomberman said cheerfully. Not that he hadn't already known what Pommy's reaction would have been when he said the weather was nice; he knew the Charabom could get overly excited over things, although he actually hadn't been thinking about that at that time.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Bomberman asked Pommy. The Charabom didn't answer. He instead ran around and then climbed up onto a tree branch. "I guess that answers that question," Bomberman said to himself. He sat down in the grass and looked up at the clouds. They continued to drift lazily through the bright blue sky. Everything was so quiet and peaceful that, for just a moment, it seemed like there was no trouble in the world. Bomberman wasn't even paying attention to Pommy, who was now somewhere playing. He was so busy taking in the wonderful scenery around him that he didn't notice anything else.

It was then that a sudden loud noise snapped him out of his daydreaming. "MYU MYU!" Pommy was screaming from somewhere in the distance. Startled, Bomberman jumped up and frantically looked around for his friend. Not seeing Pommy anywhere around, he instantly dashed towards where the sound was coming from. The sound got louder until Bomberman could tell it was right above him. He stopped and looked up to see Pommy in a tall tree. "Pommy! What are you doing up there?" Bomberman shouted over Pommy's screams. Pommy finally stopped screaming but hadn't calmed down. "I can't get down!" he cried. "Can't you climb down?" Bomberman suggested. Pommy shook his head. "That wouldn't be as easy as climbing up," he said. "Well, can't you just jump down?" Bomberman asked. "No way!" Pommy exclaimed, "That's too dangerous!"

"You'll never get down if you're scared to," Bomberman said calmly, "Just try to calm down, okay? Then maybe we can think better." Pommy gave Bomberman a look that said, "How can I calm down when I'm stuck in a tree?" but he tried. Finally he jumped, and Bomberman caught him. Bomberman sighed as he turned to go home. Pommy couldn't tell if that was a sigh of relief or of annoyance, but he was just glad to be safe.


	2. Chapter 2: The Orb

**Forest of Mystery**

Chapter 2: The Orb

_Here is chapter 2! This story has been fun to write so far. I've got some ideas for the rest of the chapters, so they will be made soon! ^-^  
_

* * *

Bomberman looked back for a moment, and he could see something up in the tree. It looked like a glowing purple orb. The orb was floating above a branch of the tree but was not moving except for an odd swirling design inside of it. "Pommy, did you see anything…strange in the tree while you were up there?" he asked. "No," Pommy replied. He looked back and also noticed the orb. "What's that?" he said softly. They both stared at the orb for a minute, but since it was not changing, they slowly turned back again and went home.

Bomberman and Pommy had a strange feeling about the orb. Pommy didn't even act excited when he came back to the yard. Bomberman was silent. He was thinking about what the orb could be and why it could be there. He jumped in surprise when Pommy started hopping up and down in front of the door, saying "Come on! Let's go inside! It's getting late!" When Bomberman looked at the sky, he saw that it was turning a shade of orange and the sun was setting. "Okay…" he opened the door and went inside with Pommy. _But tomorrow I'll find out more about that orb!_ he thought, glancing outside once more before closing the door.

The next morning Pommy was anxious to go outside again. He jumped around everywhere with excitement saying "Come on! Let's go out and find it!" Apparently, he wanted to see the orb as much as Bomberman did. Bomberman thought that was probably what Pommy was talking about, but he asked just to be sure. "You're talking about that orb we saw yesterday, right?" "Right!" Pommy exclaimed, "I want to see what it really is!" Bomberman took a deep breath and slowly opened the door, as if the mysterious orb could have been right outside the house. Almost as soon as the door was open, Pommy zoomed outside. Bomberman couldn't help but chuckle to himself at Pommy's enthusiasm as he walked toward the Charabom, who was now waiting for him at the other side of the yard. Pommy got excited so easily.

Just as Bomberman got close to Pommy, the little pink Charabom bolted away again. He soon was out of sight. Bomberman stopped and looked around. He was unsure where to look since Pommy could have gone any direction. Then he could hear something in the distance. _What was that?_ he thought, realizing the sound was coming from somewhere to his left. He slowly moved towards the sound and was very surprised to see the purple orb in front of him. He then realized the sound he had been hearing was Pommy! But Pommy was nowhere to be seen. "Pommy? Are you here?" Bomberman called out. Pommy popped out of the orb and said, "Hi, Bomberman! I'm right here!" "Pommy! What were you doing in there?" Bomberman questioned, looking just a little shocked. "You have to see it!" Pommy replied, "There's a whole **world** in that orb!" "There's a what?!" Bomberman exclaimed. "A world!" Pommy said, "Come on!" So they both leapt forward into the orb. They didn't know that this one small action would lead them to…their next adventure.


	3. Chapter 3: Mysterious World

**Forest of Mystery**

Chapter 3: Mysterious World

_It might be a while until chapter 4 is posted, because I'm going to be busy for a few days. I'll get some more done when I have time though!  
_

* * *

It was only moments later when Bomberman and Pommy landed in some grass. They could see a place in front of them. A small grassy field was ahead, and a forest was nearby. The forest looked like it was very large. It was full of tall trees, and a wooden sign was in front of it. While most things seemed normal about this place, two things seemed odd. First, the sky was surrounded in a purple glow like in the orb, only fainter. Second was that, other than the numerous plants in the area, there was no sign of life anywhere. Bomberman and Pommy got up and scanned the area. "You were right," Bomberman said, "There IS a world in here!" "Yep!" Pommy said cheerfully, "Isn't it amazing?" "It would be more amazing if there wasn't such a strange feeling to it," Bomberman stated, "Because I don't see anything here other than plants-no people, no Charaboms, no Creatures-there's no one here but us!" "Well, that only makes it easier for us to explore-no one in our way!" Pommy replied.

Bomberman looked at Pommy, who had begun to walk around the place, exploring. The Charabom never seemed to worry about danger in mysterious places. Bomberman hoped that wouldn't get Pommy in trouble. "Pommy, you remember what to do if there is any danger, right?" Bomberman asked, walking up to Pommy. "Of course!" Pommy answered, and he made electricity go around himself. "Good job!" Bomberman laughed, "I see you remember. I know what to do in danger too." He took out a bomb and threw it into an empty patch of grass.

As Bomberman turned around to watch Pommy running everywhere to explore, he thought he saw something in the forest. It looked like two glowing red eyes staring back at him between two trees. But just as soon as they appeared, they were gone. Pommy noticed Bomberman staring at the forest and ran up to him. "Bomberman? What's wrong?" he asked. "I thought I saw something in the forest," Bomberman said softly, "Maybe we're not alone." Pommy looked at the forest but saw nothing but trees. "It was probably just your imagination," he said, and he went back to exploring. "I don't know…" Bomberman said to himself.

After tirelessly looking around the field, Pommy finally reached the forest. He went up to the sign with Bomberman. Bomberman looked at the sign. "The Forest of Mystery," he read from it. "That sounds…mysterious," Pommy said with a nod to no one in particular, "Do you think we should go in?" He seemed to be curious about what else was in this place. Bomberman glanced into the forest. Although he didn't know what lied ahead there, he wanted to see what this "Forest of Mystery" was like; he also wanted to know where those eyes had come from. "Well…" he decided, "I guess so. But let's be careful and try not to get lost, okay?" "Okay!" Pommy took a few steps until he was at the very edge of the forest. He looked back at Bomberman, who slowly came up to him. They stood at the entrance for a second, and then they entered the Forest of Mystery.


	4. Chapter 4: The Forest

**Forest of Mystery**

Chapter 4: The Forest

_If you read any of this story before I posted this chapter, you probably noticed that Pommy was an "it". Well, now I don't want to call Charaboms "it"s anymore, so I decided on the genders of all my made-up Charaboms. I now call Pommy a "he" as well, so all previous chapters have been updated. I changed all the "it"s referring to Pommy to "he" and also fixed a few grammar mistakes I noticed._

* * *

The Forest of Mystery started out as a path surrounded by tall trees. This path split into three. From the first path, more forest could be seen. In the second path there were crumbling buildings that looked very old. The third path led to what looked like a giant, more modern building. "I thought this was a forest, not some kind of maze," Bomberman said, puzzled. "Well, this IS the Forest of Mystery," Pommy replied, "That's just what it is-mysterious." "I guess so. Where do you think we should go first?" Bomberman asked. "Um…let's go this way!" Pommy jumped up and pointed to the path leading into more of the woods. So they began to follow that path.

The deeper part of the forest was even stranger than the entrance. It was dark and everything there seemed to have a purplish shade to it. Plants were all over the area, but there still were no creatures in sight. Tall trees towered over everything else in the place, while the ground was covered with short grass and flowers. It was as if plants had taken over the entirety of this world. Yet Bomberman was sure he had seen _something _looking out from the forest earlier. He was looking all around himself to see if there was anything unusual here. Pommy, however, had already become bored of the place and was getting quite tired of seeing nothing but trees. It seemed that he didn't like the lonely environment of the Forest of Mystery. "I don't want to be in this forest," he complained, kicking a small rock that was on the ground, "I'd rather be at home, in our normal forests! Can't we leave soon?" But Bomberman's mind was elsewhere. He was looking at something behind two bushes.

"Pommy, look at this!" he said, "There** is** something here besides plants!" Those words got Pommy interested. He ran up to where Bomberman was standing, wanting to see what besides plants could possibly be in this part of the forest. Now he could see what Bomberman had been looking at. It was a pond. The pond was still surrounded by plants, but at least there was something that wasn't a plant! Bomberman and Pommy walked toward the pond. Unlike the rest of the forest, this spot was beautiful. Sunlight was shining brightly here. The pond was clear and glittered in the sunlight. The trees and grass looked more green and healthy here. However, there was another thing here that made Bomberman and Pommy feel uneasy. A dark purple, swirling barrier covered all the sides of this spot except for the side where they had already been, and the path from the forest ended at the pond.

"It's…a dead end!" Pommy cried. "You're right," Bomberman said, "I guess we have no choice but to go back. This must be the end of this path." Just as they turned to leave, they noticed something shiny behind the pond. Bomberman moved closer to see that it was a glowing yellow orb. But just as he saw what it was, it suddenly went up into the air and glowed brightly. It sent a wave of light around it and then disappeared. "What was that?" Pommy asked. "I don't know," Bomberman answered, "But it's gone, so I guess it's not important. Let's keep going." Then the two of them headed back toward the forest's entrance. They were unsure what was ahead, but they were ready to find out.


	5. Chapter 5: The Ruins

**Forest of Mystery**

Chapter 5: The Ruins

* * *

Now there were two more paths that Bomberman and Pommy had not yet explored. "Let's take this path this time," Bomberman said, starting to go towards the spot full of old buildings. Pommy seemed reluctant. He wanted to go home, but now it looked like he would have to go to the other two areas. "Why can't we go home now?" he grumbled. "We don't know how to get out of here yet," Bomberman answered. Pommy sighed. "Oh, yeah, that's why."

Bomberman and Pommy then came to the end of the path. They looked ahead to see what looked like the ruins of a city. There was nothing in sight but ancient, crumbling buildings and other objects that had been built. There were no plants here except for trees surrounding the place, and the soil was hard and plain. It was much different from the forest part, but one thing was the same-no one was there. "Hello?" Pommy called out to see if there was anyone around. When no one answered, he was disappointed. "There are all these houses and buildings here, but there's no one here!" he shouted. "These seem to be ruins," Bomberman stated, "No one would be living in ruins." "I know," Pommy sighed, "But there must have been people here sometime for these ruins to be here."

Bomberman nodded and then heard rustling coming from somewhere behind him. He turned around and saw the red eyes staring back at him from behind two distant trees. In an instant, they were gone again. Bomberman felt uneasy. It seemed like someone-or something-was watching Pommy and him. But whatever it was, it didn't stay around long. "Bomberman! Bomberman!" Pommy called. Bomberman turned toward Pommy. The Charabom was standing a short distance away, jumping up and down. "Look at this!" he exclaimed, pointing to something to his right. Bomberman looked over to where Pommy was pointing and saw a glowing yellow orb just like the one he'd seen on the other path. However, that wasn't all that was there.

A small tower-like object was just behind the orb, and behind that was a dead end full of swirling purple, just like on the first path. As soon as Bomberman and Pommy got near the orb, a mysterious beam came from the tower. Bomberman and Pommy quickly jumped out of the way. "AHH!" Pommy yelled, "W-what was that thing? Now what will we do?" Bomberman thought for a moment. "Maybe we can try to destroy it," he suggested. "How do we do that?" Pommy asked. "I don't know what will work," Bomberman replied, "But first let's try attacking it from a distance." He threw a bomb at the tower, but nothing happened. Then he tried using a big bomb, but that didn't work either. So Pommy jumped up and shocked the tower with electricity. This time, the tower was destroyed.

"Yay! I did it!" Pommy cheered. "Great job, Pommy," Bomberman said, "Now let's get out of this path." He went up to the orb, and it glowed and disappeared like the first one had. Bomberman and Pommy returned to the forest's entrance.


	6. Chapter 6: Not Alone

**Forest of Mystery**

Chapter 6: Not Alone**  
**

* * *

Now there was only one more path to take-the one that led to the modern-looking building. Bomberman and Pommy took that path, knowing now they had come far and there was no turning back. "Are you ready, Pommy?" Bomberman asked, opening the door of the building. "I'll have to be," Pommy replied. "Well, don't worry, we should be out of here soon," Bomberman reassured him, "After this we'll have been to every part of this forest." Even though neither of them was completely sure that they would be back home soon, Pommy cheered up a little at what Bomberman had said.

Bomberman and Pommy entered the building and were amazed at what they saw. The inside of the building was huge. There were large machines lining the walls, and lights on the ceiling. But even though the machines and lights were on, the place was deserted. "How can this be?" Bomberman said, puzzled, "It looks as if people were here, but there isn't anyone here, or anywhere else in this world!" "I'm not surprised that no one's here," Pommy said, "But…how can everything be turned on if no one was ever here? How could this building even be here?" Though they were both a little confused about all this, they soon found another yellow orb, which glowed and disappeared like the others they'd found.

Just then, Bomberman noticed the glowing red eyes again, hiding in the shadows. This time Pommy saw them too. "You were right!" he exclaimed, "There **is **someone-or something-here!" The red eyes started to move slowly toward Bomberman and Pommy. The two were unsure what to do. Then, the eyes came out of the shadows, revealing that…they belonged to a robot.

The robot was about Bomberman's height, and moved with two wheel-like devices on the bottom of it. Its hands were claw-like, and its body was shaped like a rectangle while its head was round at the top. A lightning bolt shape was visible on its front side, and it had no face other than its two glowing eyes. Bomberman and Pommy stood nearly still, watching the robot to make sure it wasn't going to attack suddenly. Then, the robot spoke.

"I see you have come to the Forest of Mystery, in the World of the Orb," its robotic voice seemed to echo throughout the building, "I have been watching you because there have never been visitors here before. It looks like you are only trying to get back out." "Yeah, we're trying to get back home," Pommy said, "But why are you here?" "A scientist discovered this world one day," the robot said, "He came here and built this building so he could research here. He also built me so that I could help him. But he could not find out anything about this mysterious world, so he left, leaving me behind…now I watch for suspicious things."

"Do you know how we can get out of here?" Bomberman asked. "Yes," the robot replied, "The three yellow orbs open the door that leads out of this world and into yours. It seems you have already found them, so now you must find the door before it closes."


	7. Chapter 7: A True Mystery

**Forest of Mystery**

Chapter 7: A True Mystery

_And finally, the last chapter! I had fun writing this story. Hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading! :)_

* * *

Bomberman and Pommy turned to leave. Before they went out the door, Bomberman asked the robot, "Don't you want to get out of here too?" "No," the robot replied, "Even though I am alone, I must stay to further research and watch this place." "Oh…" Bomberman said, thinking it would be really lonely to stay in such a place with no one around, "Well, good luck then, and thanks for your help." Then he went with Pommy back to the spot where the three paths came together. "Ready to go home?" he asked Pommy. "I'm more than ready!" Pommy jumped up happily and then ran out of the Forest of Mystery. Bomberman followed him back to where they had first arrived in the strange world inside the orb. A swirling purple circle was there. "That must be the exit!" Bomberman said, "Let's go!" So they both jumped into the circle.

The two then landed in the grass. The sky was blue again, and a few creatures could be seen roaming around. It was later in the day, but apparently still daytime, because the sun was shining in the sky. Bomberman and Pommy were back in their world! They got up and looked back at the purple orb to see it slowly disappear. "Yeah! We're home!" Pommy cheered, and he dashed back to the yard, with Bomberman following him. Then he began to play around outside again, with seemingly endless energy. When he finally got tired, he walked up to Bomberman and fell over in the grass.

"I still don't understand some things about that world in the orb…" he said, "Why is the robot researching when it doesn't have anyone to tell what it found out to? Why does that world even exist anyway?" "I don't know," Bomberman said, "I guess we'll probably never know…and that makes it a true mystery." "Yeah, you're right about that," Pommy said, looking up at Bomberman, "But I'm just glad to be home. I'd rather solve different mysteries…like the mystery of what I'm going to do next!" Then he stood up and ran off to play again. Bomberman laughed to himself as he watched Pommy enjoying the outdoors once again. It looked like things were truly back to normal.


End file.
